Mi realidad
by Odette Lafour
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando alguien te cambia tu idea sobre las personas y te hace ver que no todo es como parece?.


Bueno aquí les traigo un One-Shot, que espero que les guste, algunos dirán que algunas partes son tontas o que no es tan así pero... es la realidad o mi realidad, lo que veo todos los días ya sea en la calle o en la tele.

Advertencia: Los teen titans no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia es contada por Richard Grayson, un joven de 16 años, alto, de pelo negro azabache y ojos azules que piensa que toda la sociedad es egocéntrica y superficial pero ¿que pasa cuando alguien te cambia tu idea sobre las personas y te hace ver que no todo es como parece?<em>.

**Mi realidad**

De pequeño era un niño feliz, juguetón, dinámico, lleno de sueños de aventura y que solo queria divertirse. Pero todo cambio el 12 de abril del 2001, me paso lo peor que le puede pasar a un niño de 7 años de edad, mis padres, la Señora y el Señor Grayson, murieron en un accidente de auto, dejandome huerfano, triste y totalmente solo. El día del funeral mi tío, Brunce Grayson, me adopto y me llevo a vivir a San Francisco, en una gigante mansión.

Ahora se podría decir que soy diferente a ese niño que alguna vez fui, frió, indiferente y no tenia muchos amigos, así era. Había empezado mi cuarto año de secundaria hace ya unos meces, era una escuela normal como todas.

Un día como cualquier otro me levante a las 7:00 como siempre, eh hice mi rutina diaria, al llegar al colegio con mi uniforme, que consistia en una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, con zapatos del mismo color para los chicos. En cambio las chicas eran una pollera azul, una camisa blanca y zapatos oscuros.

Camine por los pasillos hasta mi casillero, donde guardaba mis libros, allí me encontré con tres personas que conocía bien.

-Hola Richard – dijo un joven moreno, alto, fornido, muy inteligente, de ojos color chocolate oscuro, era mi mejor amigo Víctor Stone.

-Hola Vic- le respondi.

-Hola amigo ¿Cómo andas?- este fue Garfiel Logan, un chico rubio, de ojos verdes. Era el mas gracioso pero no el mas inteligente, el era el mas joven de los cuatro.

-Normal, como cualquier dia aburrido- dije con indiferencia.

-En eso te equivocas- dijo por fin la última "integrante del grupo".

Su nombre era Rachel Roth, una joven de cabello corto negro con un mechón violeta oscuro, sus ojos, al igual que su cabello eran oscuros. Era una chica fría y calculadora casi, igual a mí, solo que a ella le encantan los libros y no hablaba mucho, en realidad casi no hablaba solo acotaba o daba muy buenos consejos.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte sin entender.

-¿Qué no te dijeron? Tendremos una chica nueva en la clase- dijo el moreno sonriendo, a el le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos al igual que Garfiel.

-¿Y? ¿Que tiene de emocionante que venga una chica nueva?, de seguro que egocéntrica, engreída y superficial como la mayoria de aqui- dije bastante tranquilo.

La verdad no me interesa socializar con la gente, y menos con personas que piensan que la bellaza y ser mejores que otros es esencial para vivir. Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo la puedo juzgar si todavía no la conozco? Fácil en esta sociedad todos piensan que eso es lo más importante del mundo y que solo así podes llegar a ganar en la vida…

Mentira, para ganar en la vida hay que esforzarnos día a día y superarnos a nosotros mismos, no a los demás.

-¿Cómo que tiene de interesante? Vamos a tener una nueva compañera, ósea una nueva amiga- dijo el rubio feliz y entusiasmado.

-Me da igual, vamos a clases o vamos a llegar tarde- dije emprendiendo camina a mi salón.

Habían pasado ya las primeras dos horas de clase y todavía no habían presentado a la nueva alumna. No es que me interese, es solo que Víctor y Garfiel no paran de hablar como podría ser ella y la verdad que ya me canse.

En la hora de matemática, mientras yo hacia los ejercicios del libro, entro la directora junto a una joven alta, delgada, su cabello era pelirrojo y estaba recogido en una colita alta, tenia ojos verdes esmeralda y piel bronceada como dorado. La directora empezó hablar.

-Chicos presten atención, ella es su nueva compañera Koriana Anderson, ella viene del caribe y espero que todos la traten bien- al final con el discurso, la directora se retiro dejando a la chica parada en su lugar.

La Prof. de matemática busco un lugar para que se siente.

-Bueno Koriana, puedes sentarte al lado de Richard Grayson- dijo señalándome, ella solo asintió.

Genial simplemente genial, justo a mi me tenia que elegir, bueno no me podía quejar todos los asientos estaban ocupados y yo me sentaba solo.

Cuando llego al lado mió me miro a los ojos, como si con tal solo mírame pudiera verme el alma, y después de eso me sonrió y dijo.

-Hola soy Koriana pero puedes decirme Kori-

-Hola- dije volviendo a mis ejercicios.

-Em… y ¿cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto curiosa y sorprendida, al parecer ella esperaba que fuera mas "amable" con ella pero estaba equivocada, yo seguía con la idea fija en que era superficial.

-No te interesa- le dije con un toque de enojo.

-Oh bueno, si te molesto puedo cambiarme de lugar- dijo totalmente seria y sincera. La verdad es que me sorprendió lo directa que fue. No me esperaba esa respuesta y en ese momento sentí culpa, un minuto ¿culpa? ¿Acababa de sentir culpa por una persona que acaba de conocer? ¿Era eso posible? No lose, pero por alguna razón quise remediar la situación.

-No no, lo siento, soy Richard Grayson-le dije esperando que ese sentimiento se fuera.

-Un gusto Richard – dijo ella volviendo a sonreír, creo que me equivoque de teoría con ella y tal vez podría ser lindo o hasta divertido conocerla.

Así pasaron los meses y Kori llego hacer mi mejor amiga, no era nada que ver a lo que yo pensaba, ella era divertida, alegre, inteligente, positiva pero ingenua. Su padre había fallecido hace mucho cuando ella era pequeña, nunca pense en conocer a alguien que entendiera el dolor que senti. Ademas, nos contábamos todo, y algunas veces hasta me hacia reír o sonreír. Nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien desde que mis padres murieron. Ella le caía bien a todos, y muchas veces, como me la pasaba hablando de ella, mis amigos me decían que me había enamorado, pero siempre lo negué.

Para mi, ya es imposible amar a alguien ¿porque? Sencillo tan solo por el miedo a perder a esa persona. Aunque en el fondo de mi ser yo sabia perfectamente que sentia algo amas que amistad por ella.

Un día como cualquier otro, yo iba para el colegio, cuando de pronto escuche una bocina y luego un gran estruendo. Mire para la calle y todo paso muy rápido.

Allí iba Kori cruzando, escuchando música con los audiculares, al parecer a todo volumen ya que no había escuchado la bocina, y en tan solo en una milésima de según, ella se encontraba tirada en el piso, dejándome estático.

Cuando reaccione corrí junto a ella y llame a una ambulancia, quienes llegaron a los quince minutos. La subieron a una camilla y la llevaron a urgencias, obviamente yo los acompañe.

Pasaron dos o tres hora y no tenia ninguna noticia de ella. Hasta que salio un doctor por una de esas puertas. Rápidamente me pare y fui para que me dijera el estado de mi amiga.

-¿Usted es amigo o familiar de la señorita Anderson?- me pregunto.

-Amigo ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunte sumamente preocupado y temiendo lo que me diría.

-Bueno ella tiene algunas costillas rotas, muchos moretones y recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, pensamos que si despierta en media hora podría caer en coma, lo siento mucho- dijo bajando la mirada.

En coma, EN COMA, eso era imposible, ella no seria tan egoísta de dejarme aquí solo. Si lo hiciera seria la persona más egoísta y mala del mundo, de mi mundo.

Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, en todo caso la culpa es mía por haberme quedado allí parado sin hacer nada.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- le pregunte al doctor.

-Claro, es por aquí- me respondió para luego guiarme hasta la habitación 655.

Con mucho miedo abrí la puerta y allí, en una camilla, estaba ella. Me acerque hasta quedar al lado de ella. Se veia totalmente relajada, como si estuviera en un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar. Me senti culpable, triste y sobre todo solo. Quería que abriera los ojos y me sonriera y me dijera que estaba bien.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Kori, por favor no me dejes, eres muy importante para mi- al finalizar me aleje de ella y a una esquina, en una mesa de luz, había una jeringa sin nada adentro.

En ese momento me invadió mucho la angustia y sin darme cuenta, dándole la espalda a la camilla, termine sangrando y con un corte en el brazo izquierdo, dejando que las gotas cayeran en el piso. Quería morir, no quería vivir en un mundo en donde ella no este, donde no pueda escuchar su voz o ver su sonrisa, no seria lo mismo, y no podría vivir con migo mismo por no haber echo nada y, lo peor de todo, si ella despertaba y caí en coma, y no despertaba al cabo de 2 semanas la podrían llegar a… desconectar y así ella….moriría.

-¿Richard?- pregunto una angelical vos llena de preocupación.

Exactamente era Kori, quien había despertado, no había caído en coma, era un milagro, tal ves los doctores se equivocaron y no fue un golpe tan fuerte y al darme vuelta me miro totalmente asustada y preocupada.

-Ko…Kori - no me salían las palabras de la boca.

- Richard ¡¿que te hiciste?- grito desesperada haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse de la camilla con una expresión de dolor, seguramente por la costilla que tenia quebrada. Rápidamente fui y la detuve.

-Kori no debes levantarte esta muy delicada- Estaba totalmente apenado y avergonzado por la estupidez que hice, pero mas que nada preocupado por ella.

-¡Me decís que estoy delicada y vos estas sangrando!- grito. Ahora si sentía la máxima vergüenza.

-No es nada- dije mirando para otro lado.

-¡¿Como que no es nada?¡Estas sangrando ¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunto tomando mi brazo y limpiándolo con las sabanas.

-Kori, estabas a punto de caer en coma, que podía hacer, fue mi culpa que estés aquí, si tan solo hubiera ido y te hubiera sacado del camino no estarías en este estado- ahora si quería morir, pude ver como una lagrima caía por su mejilla de a esa le seguían muchas mas. Ahogando un sollozo dijo.

-Aunque yo hubiera muerto o caído en coma, nunca debiste hacerte daño a ti mismo, tendrías que seguir adelante y no acabar con tu vida, que es algo que no se recupera y que se tiene que cuidar como la cosa mas importante del mundo- hizo una pausa y después siguió- tampoco fue tu culpa, yo debí haberme fijado si venia algún auto en el camino, no lo pensé y cruce, pero aun así no tendrías que haberte lastimado-

No sabía que hacer ella tenia razón, tendría que haber sido fuerte y apoyarla, no empeorar la situación.

Seque sus lágrimas, que dejaban de caer, con mi mano y luego me vende el brazo para después abrazarla.

-Perdón, no pensé en lo que hacia y tienes razón no debí haberlo echo- dije mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

-Te perdono, pero por favor no vuelvas hacerlo- dijo con su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te lo prometo- hice una pausa-¿Kori?- pregunte seguro de mi mismo.

-¿Si?- dijo separándose de mi pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Te amo- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también- dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto extrañaba. Era un momento perfecto. Luego de eso la bese, ella correspondió.

Unos meces después Kori tenia el alta pero tenía que hacer reposo. Ya éramos una pareja y mi vida volvió hacer hermosa como cuando era niño.

**Después de eso aprendí a valorar más la vida, mi vida. También aprendí que la vida nos pone obstáculos que no importa cuanto tardemos o cuan dolorosos sean tenemos que pasarlos y seguir adelante.**


End file.
